<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the one with drunk Jo by doc_pickles, Odd_birds_and_booksellers, Trebleclefstories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981518">the one with drunk Jo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_pickles/pseuds/doc_pickles'>doc_pickles</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_birds_and_booksellers/pseuds/Odd_birds_and_booksellers'>Odd_birds_and_booksellers</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trebleclefstories/pseuds/Trebleclefstories'>Trebleclefstories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drunk Sex, F/M, Grey's Anatomy AU, I Watched Too Much Grey's Anatomy, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, Unplanned Pregnancy, drunk Jo, jolex, jolex babies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:18:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_pickles/pseuds/doc_pickles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_birds_and_booksellers/pseuds/Odd_birds_and_booksellers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trebleclefstories/pseuds/Trebleclefstories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>87 - "Let's make a baby"</p>
<p>-or-</p>
<p>where all Jo wants to do is have sex with her husband</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Group Chat's Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the one with drunk Jo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You guys asked and we delivered! Here is a new fluffy, funny one shot to make all your jolex baby dreams come true! It takes place in an AU future where everything is right in the world and these two are together.</p>
<p>This fic was written by Lay, Nina, and Leya!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You know it was really nice of you to come out here and walk Amber down the aisle, I know it meant a lot to her,” Jo grabbed the lapels of Alex’s dark blue suit and grinned up at him. “And I know it meant a lot to you that she asked.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t make a big fuss, I’m just glad Gem didn’t start screaming in the middle of the ceremony,” Alex’s eyes glanced over to where his mom sat, holding their sleeping ten month old. “I can’t believe she’s been this good, she’s cried maybe once the whole week we’ve been here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Amber had called a few months ago and tearfully asked Alex if he could give her away at her upcoming wedding, it took him no time at all to respond with a resounding yes. For all they’d been through in their lives, Alex and his little sister had become quite close in the past few years. His wife was to thank for that, Jo pushing him to repair his relationship with his sister, especially when they’d both started to grow their families.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was nice of your mom to offer to watch Gemma tonight, I can’t remember the last time we had a night to ourselves,” a grin spread across Jo’s face as Alex swayed with her around the dance floor, his fingers trailing over her back as he held her close. “I think she misses having a grandbaby around to spoil now that Amber’s moved to Chicago.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, I’m grateful but all I really care about is enjoying the night with my wife,” Alex pressed a chaste kiss to Jo’s lips, before pulling out of her embrace. “I’m gonna grab another beer, you want anything?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about a margarita,” a devilish grin took over Jo’s face as Alex held back an eye roll. “What? What’re you thinking?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m thinking that the last time I let you drink margaritas, you dragged me into a broom closet and nine months later we became parents,” Alex vaguely gestured towards Helen and a sleeping Gemma, as if to showcase his point. “Why don’t you start off with a hard cider and we’ll see where the night takes us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jo grumbled her disapproval with the situation, but agreed readily and let Alex bring her back a cool bottle instead of a salt rimmed glass, “It’s not a margarita but I guess it’ll do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Think of it this way. It’ll be just like old times. Before we were together and we were getting drunk on the couch you bought me,” Alex grinned. “You can’t tell me that doesn’t sound great.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess it does,” Jo smiled. “But I will be getting drunk tonight, so be prepared to carry me upstairs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your wish is my command.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good to know,” Jo hummed, taking a long sip of her drink. “Remember that later when I inevitably try to get into your pants later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have such a cute face...it’s so beardy and handsome,” Jo mumbled, her hands trailing over Alex’s face. “I just wanna kiss it like all the time, everyday.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks...I think,” Alex groaned. He pulled Jo’s hand away from his face, keeping hold of them to stop her hands from wandering anywhere else. They’d had some beers, but somewhere along the way when he wasn’t looking, Jo had gotten ahold of tequila shots and downed them quickly before he had a chance to stop her. With all the alcohol in her system, Jo had quickly gone from his wonderful, poised wife, to white-girl wasted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No I’m serious.” Jo pouted, pulling her hand loose as the waiter passed them, grabbing herself another glass of champagne. Alex watched as she threw her head back downing the drink in one. “This face..” Jo grinned grabbing Alex’s chin to pull him closer. “This face is so damn -hic!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes Alex glanced around the room, Amber was happily laughing away with her new husband, she seemed so content in his arms Alex hoped she wound the notice them ducking out early because Jo had definitely met her limit. With a sigh, Alex stood from the table, “Okay time to go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jo hiccuped again laughing as Alex threw her over his shoulder. If the room was spinning before it was even more disorientating now, “Finally...it’s sexy time.” She cheered, gaining some looks of disapproval from around the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's not sexy time...and I told you to stop calling it that,” Alex hissed as he carried her away from the bar. He flashed a polite smile to a few of guests at the back who seemed to be staring at them as he approached the elevator.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is she okay?” One of the members' staff from the concierge desk approached Alex, a concerned look on his face as he took in Jo’s swaying form over Alex’s shoulder. “Maybe I could get some help or...” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s fine,” Alex grumbled as he tapped harder at the elevator button, willing it to come quicker while Jo squirmed in his arms. “Look she’s my wife...it’s all good. Believe it or not, this isn’t the first time I’ve had to carry her from the bar.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex have I ever told you you have a really nice tushie? I like the word tushie. It's so funny,”  Alex groaned, squeezing his eyes shut, ignoring the slight smirk that appears on the concierge’s face as he mumbled good luck before heading back to his desk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tushie,” Jo laughed again, her hiccups making her body shake as Alex shifted her higher up his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cut it out Jo,” Alex ordered when he felt Jo’s hand begin to wander across his backside. “Keep your hands to yourself princess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?” Jo pouted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did stop calling you that. I haven’t called you that in years, but I thought I’d say it now considering you’re too drunk to remember it in the morning,” Alex replied as the elevator doors slid open. He stepped on and pressed the button for their floor, grimacing at the older man standing in the corner of the lift. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a very attractive man you know,” Jo’s voice rang out as soon as the doors slid shut. She tapped her fingers against Alex’s back. “Have I told you that? You are one hot piece of ass, mister.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep your voice down, Jo,” Alex sent an apologetic smile to the man who tried to stifle his laughter in the corner. “You’ve told me that about six times tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your wife is one lucky woman.” Jo giggled, her hands running down his legs making Alex squirm uncomfortably. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are my wife.” He growled. God this elevator couldn’t move any slower...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Jo hummed happily before bursting into a fit of laughter like what she had just said was the funniest thing in the world. “Hey! Are you a runner? Your legs are incredibly formed. I would know, I’m a doctor.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So am I babe," Alex replied. "That's how we met."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yeah!" Jo exclaimed. "Ooh, hot and smart? I did a good job."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The elevator dinged and the man that was in the corner readied himself to leave. Just as he was about to walk off, he turned around to Alex, "Never lose that playfulness. That's what will make your marriage last."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex sent a thankful grin towards the man, his eyes watching the numbers on the display screen climb higher as Jo began to laugh to herself, “What’re you laughing about back there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sir are really really hot…,” Jo’s fingers pinched his ass, making Alex jolt at the unexpected contact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you think so?,” Alex decided to retaliate, his hand lightly smacking Jo’s butt, causing her to squeal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm just don’t tell my husband,” Jo whispered, her voice much louder than she intended. “He's very in love with me, I don’t think he’d appreciate me hitting on hot men in elevators.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll try my best,” the elevator finally let the duo off on their assigned floor, Alex moving quickly down the hallway and sliding into their hotel room with a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god. You were getting heavy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Psh whatever,” Jo took a nonchalant tone as Alex set her gently down on their hotel bed. “My husband could’ve done it. He’s a wrestler! A doctor and a wrestler! And he’s very good in bed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m happy you think so,” Alex chuckled. “I’d be worried if he wasn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding that Jo could manage on her own for a little while, Alex decided he could undress. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He was in there for about ten minutes when he heard a commotion from inside the hotel room. Sighing, Alex turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. He quickly dried himself and wrapped the towel around his waist, stepping out of the shower.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Alex opened the bathroom door, he saw Jo laying on the bed in her underwear and one of the fluffy robes that she loved using at hotels while eating chocolate that she must’ve grabbed from the minibar. Looking around for the source of the noise, he laughed when he saw that the lamp had been knocked over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I knocked the lamp over when I was getting my chocolate,” Jo looked up at Alex and her eyes widened. “Woah… Are you married?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex let out an exasperated sigh, “Jo, I already told you in the elevator, yes I am married.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww dammit,” Jo pouted, popping another chocolate into her mouth. “I was gonna ask you to be my booty call.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex shook his head, stepping towards Jo and dropping a kiss onto her head, “I’m married to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah! That’s right,” Jo perked up, rising to her knees on the bed and moving closer to Alex. She grinned at him. “Let’s have sex!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not having sex with you, Jo. Not when you’re this drunk,” Alex tried to keep a straight face, but Jo was running her hands down his chest and he had to bite his lip and look away to keep himself composed. “Jo come on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty please? You said that you’re my husband. So then it’s your job to give me orgasms,” Jo tried reasoning with him, her fingers brushing the top of the towel he wore around his waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sober orgasms,” Alex stepped away from Jo, turning to find clothes in his suitcase. “Maybe tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But those aren’t as fun,” Jo whined as she dipped back onto the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty sure even if I did give you an orgasm right now that you wouldn’t remember it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna test that theory and find out?” Jo smiled coyly. “Come on, I’m sure you’re more than ready for it! Oh! We can make a baby!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex rolled his eyes, pulling on a pair of boxers and then going to hang his towel back up. He knew that it had been awhile since Jo had been able to drink without worry, but he’d forgotten how insane her drunk chatter could get. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have a baby already,” Alex climbed into bed next to Jo, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. “You remember her? Gemma? 10 months old? Head full of curly brown hair?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, we have a baby?” Jo exclaimed in an incredulous tone. Wriggling in Alex’s grip, trying to slip her hands underneath the waistband of his boxers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jo…” Alex groaned in a warning tone, taking hold of her hands gently. He almost wanted to laugh as she stuck her bottom lip out flashing him those puppy dog eyes that she knows he struggled to say no to. “We are so not making a baby right now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll just make a little baby. Just a teeny tiny one.” Jo mumbled, pinching two fingers together to show Alex just how small she meant. She sighed as Alex rolled his eyes rolling away from her. “Please Alex...it’s literally your one job as my husband.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex groaned, spinning around to face her “You know they don’t feel that tiny when you’re pushing them out right? Do you remember getting stitches? Stop giving me that look.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Jo didn’t stop her pouting, Alex rummaged around on his nightstand and pulled out a worn index card from his wallet and unfolded it to read aloud, “Dear Future Drunk Jo, You don’t want a baby anytime soon. Remember the three stitches you had to get. Love, Past Sober and Smart Jo.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finishing, Alex spun the card around and handed it to Jo, giving her pointed look as she scanned the card for herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a killjoy,” Jo shrugged, throwing the card to the side without a second thought. She climbed over Alex so she was straddling him, a smirk coming over her face. “Come on, I can prove I’m sober enough! I can say my ABCs backward!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jo, you’re making this situation harder than it needs to be,” Alex placed his hands on Jo’s hips and looked up at her, her eyes shining mischievously as she stared back down at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well atleast I’m making something harder…” Jo teased her hands trailing down his chest suggestively. A giggle left Jo as Alex flipped her onto her back, hovering over her with his crooked grin on full display. “Ha! Knew I’d get you! Come on, pretty please?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep for a couple hours and then we’ll see if you’re sober enough to make sound decisions,” Alex pressed a light kiss on her cheek before flopping back onto the bed and laying on his side, facing away from her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jo huffed and frowned. She racked her intoxicated brain for any way get her husband to crack under the tension and have sex with her. After a few seconds she decided on a course of action. Jo stood up from the bed and removed all her clothes, every single last article of clothing. With a devious grin on her face, Jo climbed back into the bed and let out a moan as she stretched her naked frame. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing his wife’s moan, Alex turned around to see what was going on. He groaned instantly, “You’re killing me, Jo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jo feigned innocence. She arched her back and glanced back at her husband briefly to see if her plan was having the desired effect. “I’m just laying here, minding my own business.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A low growl came from Alex’s side of the bed as he dragged his hands over his face, willing Jo to stop tempting him, “You’re gonna regret this sooner rather than later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really don’t think I am,” Jo giggled, squealing as Alex finally gave in to her very insistent advances. She gasped when he began to run his hands down her body. “I’m definitely not going to regret this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God, I want you so bad right now, you’ve been teasing me all damn night. You have about thirty seconds to get me to stop before I go for it,” Alex warned. He bent down and left a series of kisses along her neck and chest. “I don’t have a condom. I’m telling you right now, Jo. Tell me to stop and I’ll stop.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t stop, please don’t stop” Jo reached up and kissed Alex, giving him the okay. A smirk spread over his face, eyes growing dark as he met her gaze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to tell me twice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shit...” Jo groaned, then flung herself down onto their bed, the pregnancy test still clutched tightly in her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Is it positive?” Alex questioned, leaning against the doorframe. His eyes raked over Jo as she laid across the bed, eyes closed and one hand haphazardly thrown over her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing Jo sat up slowly, leaning up on her elbows. “I don’t know there’s still two minutes left.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why did you say oh shit?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’m almost definitely pregnant again less then a year after having Gem for God's sake,” Jo let out another groan as she laid a hand absently over her stomach. Unfortunately for her, Karev babies had a nasty habit of putting her through excessive morning sickness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex sat on the bed next to Jo, hand combing through her hair in a comforting gesture, “We don’t have to freak out until we know for sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m glad to see you so calm, I mean this is your fault.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My fault? How is this my fault?”  Alex exclaims, his fingers stopping their movements as he stared down at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Erm well I can barely even remember the conception…,” Jo stated, as if the argument was plausible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well trust me you were a very enthusiastic participant… and to be clear it was you that wanted to try for another baby,” Alex pointed out. “You tried to get me into bed with you from the moment the reception started. I told you I didn’t have a condom and you told me to keep going anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If that’s your story...” Jo scoffed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the truth. Not my fault you were too drunk to remember,” Alex shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t that drunk,” Jo protested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude you asked me if I was married, more than once,” Alex chuckled. “I’m your husband… You know I’d think getting married twice you’d be able to remember that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a real pain in the ass you kno- OH MY GOD,” Jo gasped loudly. “Crap. Holy crap... I’m pregnant.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re pregnant?” Alex reached out for the test in her hands and looked over the results himself. “Holy crap is right. We’re having another baby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stared at each other for a minute, jaws dropped and eyes wide open before bursting into laughter. They laughed loudly for a few minutes, tears streaming down their faces as they realized what had occurred. Jo wiped her eyes, “Oh my God. We have the worst track record.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Alex made a confused face as he continued calming his laughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We made our first baby in the car after our courthouse wedding and we conceived the second one while I was too drunk to remember. And both times, there were weddings involved,” Jo cackled, more tears escaping her eyes. “God, we can never tell them. They’ll be traumatized.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what if they’re a little traumatized?” Alex shrugged. “This will just be another funny story we tell our kids at their weddings. And also, Gemma was definitely conceived the day after the courthouse wedding in the broom closet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it after this one. I’m done after this baby,” Jo pointed at her still flat stomach. “After this one, no more. I’m serious.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as it’s a boy I’m okay with that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not as long as it’s a boy,” Jo shook her head. “Just for that comment, watch it be another girl.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just for that comment, watch it be twins,” Alex retorted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh God no,” Jo’s eyes widened. She hadn’t even thought about that possibility. “I think I’d cry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Out of happiness or...?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, I could not tell you,” Jo tilted her head to look at Alex. She stared at him for a minute before speaking again. “You’re lucky you’re cute... I can’t believe it. We made another baby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup,” Alex nodded and kissed his wife on her forehead. “We sure did.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amber is going to freak,” Jo giggled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. We made a baby at her wedding. We’re never gonna hear the end of it,” Alex chuckled. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me neither.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't forget to follow us on tumblr @thejolexgroupchat !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>